


Party Treat

by Sybrant



Series: Nibbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Creampie, Drunk Stiles, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybrant/pseuds/Sybrant
Summary: Peter finds a drunken Omega asleep in his bed. No one ever said he was saint.... (PWP)





	Party Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags. Notes at end. Beta'd by the brilliant WithMyTeeth.

There was an Omega in his bed. While this wasn't an uncommon occurrence there was no reason for there to be one in his room this night. Peter’s fingers tightened on the handle of his door as he watched the sleeping boy for a moment, conscious of the rauctious voices from his nephew's party happening downstairs. Obviously the young Omega must have been in attendance, the sweet smell of alcohol tinting the air indication that he had possibly over-indulged before seeking solace in the one room smelling densely of Alpha, of safety. 

Smiling at the unexpected treat laid out before him Peter quickly closed the door behind him, the soundproof door cutting off the excitable screams and thumping beat of the music. Crossing over to the bed Peter wasted no time in climbing on top of the mussed up covers until he lay next to the sleeping boy, his hand resting on the Omega’s stomach as he pressed his face close to the pink kiss-swollen lips. He could smell the sweet scent of the punch he’d mixed for the party earlier that day on the young man’s breath….a gift of his own making then.

Leaning forward Peter gently pressed his lips against the Omega’s, tongue darting out to lick at those pink lips as he ran his hand slowly over the young man’s torso. After a few moments the Omega’s long dark lashes began to flutter against his pale skin; mouth pushing back tentatively against the Alpha’s as instinct took over.

“Wha…” the young man moaned as Peter pushed closer. Confused brown eyes attempted to focus as the Alpha’s tongue pushed between his lips. The taste of the other man was heady, calming his whirling mind till all his focus became that of Alpha!

Peter rolled his hips closer against the young man, hands snagging at the hem of his t-shirt. Leaning back he made quick work pulling the top off the dazed Omega, balling up the clothing and throwing it towards the floor. The Omega blinked at him in confusion, hair mussed from the speed of being stripped.

Peter gripped the young man’s flailing hands, pushing his wrists into the bedding beside his head as he claimed his lips once more.

“Wait...wha….what’s...who…” the young man stuttered in between kisses, his long fingers grasping alternatively at Peter’s hands and the bedding as his alcohol smothered brain struggled to make sense what was happening.

The Omega took a shuddered breath as Peter trailed kisses and nips down the smooth column of his neck, hands no longer constrained fisting into the Alpha’s hair as rough lips latched on to the nipple of his right breast. Being an Omega there wasn’t much there, however the sensitivity forced him to keen loudly, teeth biting his lower lip as he felt wet heat pulsing between his legs.

The young man didn’t even notice as Peter made quick work of the buttons on his fly, fingers pushing beneath the tight material of his jeans, past his hardening Omega cocklet to the wet folds between his legs. His hips stuttered as the Alpha’s rough fingers rubbed in time with the suckling on his nipple.

“What’s your name sweetheart”? The Alpha asked as he slowly sat back, fingers still rubbing teasingly against the young Omega’s cunt.

“Sti...Stiles.” 

“Well Stiles, I’m Peter, but you can call me Alpha.” With a gentle press against the Omega’s hole, Peter drew back and removed his hand causing the young man to whine in frustration. He shushed him and instead grabbed the denim of his jeans, pulling them off Stiles’ legs so he lay naked against the bedding.

“You see this is my room you’ve helped yourself to, and anything in this room is mine to do with as I please”. Peter grabbed the Omega’s legs, spinning him round on the bed so he was between the young man’s pale thighs. 

Stiles squeaked, his eyes struggling to focus at the sudden movement. His limbs lay heavy as the Alpha moved him around where he wanted, arms guided above his head again and legs spread wide. 

Peter looked down at the young man before him, his cock pressing tightly against the material of his slacks as he watched the drunken confusion swimming in those big brown eyes. Those same eyes widening in slow surprise as he unzipped and pulled his throbbing cock free, the sudden release causing it to bounce up angrily against his stomach, pre-cum already pearling on the tip and dampening his shirt. 

Taking himself in hand Peter grabbed hold of the Omega’s thigh, pushing his right leg higher as he lined himself up with the young man’s opening. 

“Wait!” 

Peter growled as the young man’s hands shot up off the bedding, catching them in his hands and pushing them back against the rumpled cloth as the Omega began to squirm.

“Shhhhh” Peter transferred both of the thin wrists to one hand, pushing them tight against the bed as he ran the tips of the fingers of his free hand over the young man’s throat.

“My room, my things remember”.

Shifting his hips slightly he felt the head of his cock catch against the Omega’s opening and with one swift thrust he pushed into the tight heat.

Stiles took in a shuddered breath, thighs clamping tightly around Peter’s hips as the Alpha pushed into him. He could feel the hot length of the Alpha cock stretching him as Peter bottomed out; the Alpha’s balls pressed firmly against his wet folds. The rough material of the older man’s slacks dragged against the sensitive skin of Stiles’ inner thighs as he rocked his hips back, teasingly pulling back to the very tip before thrusting forwards again.

Stiles’s eyes were wide, his lips parted as he let out sweet gasps as the Alpha drove into his wet cunt. He felt the fingers around his wrists tighten in warning before releasing - the message of stay put clear. The Alpha shifted slightly so he could grab hold of both thighs, pushing the Omega’s legs wider as he thrust deeper, his balls slapping heavily against the wet folds of his cunt. It should've sounded obscene. It did sound obscene, the wet squeches, the rhythmic squeaking of the bed frame and the frantic keening Stiles only now realised he was making as the Alpha took what was his.

Peter pushed closer, bending Stiles further as he pressed his lips against the younger man’s, hips thrusting frantically as he felt the muscles in his groin begin to tighten.

Stiles shuddered against him as his knot began to form, his movements getting slower as he locked himself in place inside the young Omega. Grunting Peter could feel the Omega’s channel clenching around him as he came; rippling as the young man’s body acted on instinct and contracted around his knot. 

“A..Alpha!” 

Peter came with a roar, his fingers leaving tears in the bedding as he emptied himself deep inside the young Omega. The tightening in his groin came in waves as he released pulses of his seed into the boy’s womb.

After a few breaths he pulled back slightly to watch the young man twitching beneath him. Waves of pleasure continued through the Omega’s body leaving him pliant beneath the Alpha; an Omega’s natural response to prevent harm or distress as their body remained locked to an Alpha during breeding.

After a few minutes Peter felt the trembles start to subside, the Omega’s limbs moving with slightly more deliberence; a clear sign that the mating was over. 

A sudden bang and increase in noise startled him, his knot pulling against the Omega’s hole as he reared back in surprise. Stiles let out a light whine at the tugging but he Peter didn’t notice, eyes instead glued to Derek as he stumbled drunkenly into his uncle’s room, the door ricocheting off the wall before slamming closed again.

“Peter! Why are you hiding up….” Derek froze, his eyes glued to the sight of his fully clothed uncle slotted closely between the thighs of the naked Omega on the bed. “Err….”

Never one to pass up an opportunity Peter smiled at his nephew, ideas forming as the young Beta swayed on his feet. Feeling the Omega he was tied to begin to fidget Peter ran one hand soothingly over Stiles’s lower belly, the other tucking between their bodies to rub at the Omega’s slowly releasing hole. 

“Derek! Perfect timing! This young man here is in need of your delicate attention,” Peter let out a slight sigh as he slipped free with a squelch; his cock shining with slick and seed as he got up off the bed. 

“What do you..” Derek’s eyes danced between the naked Omega lying on the sheets and the sight of his uncles spent cock, hanging obscenely from the fly of his slacks. Staggering slightly Derek bumped into the corner of the bed, fingers grabbing at the covers to keep himself upright.

Derek wasn’t sure when his uncle moved, but he suddenly found the older man behind him, steading him as he was moved between the Omega’s spread thighs. From this angle Derek could clearly see the Omega’s cunt, the lips swollen and pink from a good hard fucking; his hole twitching as thin rivers of white cum trickled from his used body. Derek felt hands at the fly of his jeans; he watched confused as they appeared from behind him, tugging the tight material to his knees. A thought niggled at the back of his mind that something was wrong, but a hand gripping his cock quickly pushed that aside. The palm was warm and rough against his heated skin, his eyes fluttering closed as he allowed the sensation to take over.

He looked down quickly however as a hand on his back guided him down onto his knees, lining him up with the twitching Omega cunt. Pushing forwards, Derek groaned loudly as he sank quickly into the wet heat, his uncle’s cum making the smoothing the way. Derek didn’t hold back, the wet suction of the used channel robbing any rational thought as the instinct to breed took over.

Looking down he could see trickles of cum turning into bubbles as his thrusts churned up the seed inside the Omega, the squelching and wet pfwap noise ringing out in the room. Grabbing the pliant Omega by the hips he rode him hard, a growl rumbling in his chest as he lay his claim on the young man. With each thrust he could feel the shadow of his uncle behind him; Peter’s hands still on his hips as he hammered closer to his release. 

Grunting Derek pushed in close, his balls pressed tightly into the hot wet cunt as he emptied himself into the Omega, his cum chasing his uncle’s, claiming this Omega as theirs.

Derek slipped free easily, the Omega’s body well and truly spent after the double breeding. The Omega’s skin was covered in sweat and cum, his chest rising in staccato breaths as his body began to calm. Eyelashes fluttered closed as the combination of alcohol and hormones drew the Omega to a post well-fucked slumber.

Derek looked up as Peter lent over, resting his chin on his nephews shoulder. He shuddered as Peter ran the tips of his fingers along Derek’s softening cock before touching the Omega. He knocked his head playfully against Derek’s as he scooped up some of the escaped cum and pushed it back inside the Omega’s hole, causing the young man to groan slightly in his sleep at the sensation against his swollen entrance. Pulling his fingers back Peter brought up his hand and pressed against Derek’s lips, sliding the sticky digits inside when his nephew opened his mouth. Derek sucked gently on the intrusion, purring at the combined taste.

“I’d like to thank you nephew”, Peter whispered as he removed his fingers, quickly pushing them again inside the Omega before bringing to his own lips. “You always bring home the most delicious party treats”.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Stiles cannot consent as is drunk. Peter and Derek have fun.
> 
> Trying to get back into the rhythm of writing and that appears for now to have taken the form of lots of PWPs.


End file.
